Partying Prejudice
by Flora-Aurora
Summary: Annabeth is convinced she hates parties. But when percy ropes her into one of the Aphrodite cabins parties, she realises parties arent all as bad as she first presumed.
1. Chapter 1

Urgh. It was too loud. Why had I ever agreed to come to one of the Aphrodite's cabin parties? All the girls were wearing their super high stilettos, and their short dresses. I felt highly out of place. I blame Percy. He said that it would be a fun thing to do! The battle had ended, and parties were cool, especially Aphrodite ones. I can't believe I agreed. I made a bit of an effort though I had to admit, I had on a dress and kitten heels, Percy said I looked nice so it was all good to me.

I saw Percy in the party and shouted at him, we had arrived together, but he had gone and chatted to Nico. "Percy! Why are we here?" I hissed at him.

"Annabeth, come on, this is fun! Dance with me!" he shouted before pulling me onto the dance floor.

Me and Percy were official now, so everyone was watching us, I felt a bit nervous, but then I actually realised it was kind of fun! I was usually one not to let my hair down, but then I though, hey! Why not?

I was laughing and dancing at the same time, Percy was awful! He seriously had no sense of rhythm, but it was great having our arms around each other and dancing together.

All the Aphrodite girls were taking it a bit too far, they were going crazy! Percy and I stopped dancing and started milling round the room, I grabbed a drink from one of the trays, the first thing I knew was that its tasted alcoholic, how had they managed to get this? I drank it anyway, and so did Percy. I saw a few people I knew, I ran over to them and complimented them on their outfits and danced with them. After talking to a lot of people, I convinced myself that another drink would be good for me, so I drank another and met up with Percy.

It was really loud now, and he shouted over the noise to talk to me. I was starting to feel a bit hazy, but a bit reckless, the gods know why that was. Me and Percy started dancing again, it was seriously tiring though, so we went and sat down for a bit, passing Travis Stoll making out with Katie Gardner, I laughed to myself at that.

"I guess you're enjoying yourself then?" asked Percy

"I actually am!" I exclaimed, acting a bit more joyous and bubbly than I normally would.

"I told you so, Annabeth!" he said back sarcastically.

He was totally right though, I was very prejudiced against parties, but I was having so much fun!

I felt on top of the world at this moment, so I leaned over and kissed Percy on the lips. It was still new to me that I could do this whenever I liked, and this seemed like a good opportunity to do so. I pulled away and smiled tipsily at him, but he pulled my face back to his and kissed me again. It was great, and my mind was hazy, it was so care-free.

My head ache was ungodly as I woke up. I could barely even remember the finer details of the night before, only that they had brought out these drinks with fire on them, and I had one and went completely crazy! Oh gods! What had I even done? What if I had done something really stupid, something embarrassing and everyone at camp knew! I was still in my dress from the night before, though it was a bit dishevelled, my hair was a complete mess also. And only the gods knew how or why Percy Jackson was lying right next to me.


	2. Just a message to everyone!

Thanks so much guys for everyone putting this story on their favourite stories lists! Not sure about writing another chapter for this story though as havent got many good reviews! Hardly any reviews at all in fact. If you want another chapter tell me in reviews and i'll write another one! You can put some suggestions in for the next chapter if you want too! Not quite sure what i should do to get more reviews! Thanks again guys, please check out some of my other stories also, Grace xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Whoa. My head was pounding so badly, and my mouth tasted like sour milk. I did a quick spiral like movement out of my bed in shock, but ended up tripping over and falling to the ground, emitting a loud thud. I peered over and saw one of my shoes were I had tripped. I cursed the shoe for being the cause of my self-embarrassment. I quickly glanced over to where Percy was laying, and saw that he wasn't stirring. Thank the Gods. I firstly realised we were in Percy's cabin, we had no company, but I was pretty certain nothing 'went down' that night as my dress was still very much intact.

I figured now I was up, it was time to put right the situation at hand. Not like anything had really gone that wrong, well I don't know, something may well be able to have done. I started by pulling on some jeans and my camp half-blood t-shirt and ran a brush through my knotted hair. Figuring I looked presentable enough, I turned towards the doorway, but I stopped. What was I going to do about Percy! Should I wake him up or just leave him here, it is his cabin I suppose; people will get more suspicious if I walk out of his cabin, with the rules at camp and stuff, even though we completely break them. If only I had my invisibility cap! I could of sneaked out with no one noticing me at all! But then I thought it's quite early; I confirmed that by glancing at the wall clock and seeing it was seven o'clock, everyone will most probably be asleep, meaning people won't see me if I quickly sneak out.

So, I made my decision, and slowly edged open Percy's cabins door, and walked outside. It was nice to have some fresh air at least, it cleared my head. I ran to my cabin, being cautious in case I saw anybody, but luckily I didn't.

It was all going so well until I made it to my cabin, to be most unpleasantly surprised by my two half-sisters, Celeste and Astra. As much as I loved them, they did like to stick their noses into other people's business, and now was definitely not the time for them to do it to me.

"So Annabeth, where have you been?" Asked Astra,

"Yeah Annabeth, didn't see you in the cabin last night, in fact I didn't see you the whole evening, you said you would be back by eight, you but you weren't." Celeste added.

"Complaining about Aphrodite's parties all last night weren't you Annabeth, but clearly they're not so bad after all, from our spies at camp, apparently you were having the time of your life last night, drinking and dancing!"

They were acting like my mother's seriously! They kept on jabbering on for a good five minutes saying things like 'shame on our cabin', 'how very un-Athenian of you!' and 'Well, I'm sure Percy didn't mind! I told you those Poseidon lot were no good, Celeste, no good I tell you!'

I had no smart lines that would redeem me, because I know what I had done last night and there was no going back. I was in a bit of a panic so in a rushed tone, I practically shouted at them "Gotta go bye!"

That was a close call I thought to myself as I briskly walked from my cabin to the Pegasus stable, hoping not to find anyone there, so I could devise a good cover up story, for both me and Percy, to regain a bit of dignity. I had a feeling I definitely made a lasting impression to everyone at that party. I probably made a name for myself at camp, but not in a good way. I was partially infamous I guess. I ducked into the stables and closed the door. But then I heard a voice "Oh, hi Annabeth!" called a sickly sweet voice. "Guessing you enjoyed the party last night?" I turned around slowly and gave my conversation a smile. It was Christina, a daughter of Aphrodite. Someone I most definitely did not want to run into. Even though she must have been partying into the early hours of the morning the previous day, she looked impeccable. Unlike me, who looked utterly terrible. She was dressed in denim shorts and a neat blouse with brown leather boots. Her hair was styled into intricate braids and her make-up didn't have a flaw. But, all in all, Christina was quite nice, unlike some of her sisters like Drew. I thanked the Gods I didn't run into her. I figured it was about time I replied "yeah I did thanks, Christina! I hope you did too!"

"Well actually I wasn't there myself." She replied. So that's something I made up, must of been the drink making me think Christina was there I thought.

"But I heard from the others in my cabin that apparently you went a bit wild! Didn't think you had it in you Annabeth! I think a kid from Demeter told me something about you on the way here too." She giggled to herself, as if remembering a funny memory.

Well I was well and truly screwed. Now the whole camp knows.

...

Thanks so much guys for reading the first chapter! Please review, it means the world to me and helps me to write new stuff! It would also be awesome if you wanted to put in some suggestions for the next few chapters. This story was originally going to be a one-shot but thought I'd make it a bit longer. Also, if anyone wants to beta this story I would be really grateful. I'm also to beta anyone else's stories if they want me to. Once again thanks, and I hope you like this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! J Grace xx


End file.
